12 Days of Carmilla Christmas Drabbles
by Aurorazilla
Summary: I saw a thing on tumblr and I decided to do it. For 12 days, every day, I'm gonna be posting a new fic for Carmilla. I will probably get most, if not all, of the ships on this show because I want everyone to be together and be happy. So... yep. (It's T for some future swearing)
1. Day 1: Christmas Carols

**So there's a thing I saw on tumblr for 12 Days of Carmilla Christmas Drabbles and I was like "oh holy shit I never do these" but now I have because I liked the idea.**

**So this is day 1 _"Christmas Caroling"_**

**There shall be more! (with probably every single ship because I ship everything on this show) **

* * *

LaFontaine faintly remembered a time before they spent nearly every holiday with Perry. In fact, the memory was so distant, it was just a blur in the back of their mind.

Perry's family loved the holidays. They practically celebrated all of them every year. They did as many traditions as possible. One of LaF's favourite traditions the Perry's did was caroling.

Every year, on every Friday night in December, they would all go around the neighborhood, singing songs about Christmas, Hanukah, and general cheery 'tis the season songs. LaF always went with them.

LaFontaine's favourite memory of this magical time of year was the first time Perry took them caroling.

* * *

_They were both ten years old. Perry had been going on and on all week about the heavy decorating her family was doing. More lights, more tinsel, not enough holly, too many paper snowflakes..._

_LaF's family, on the other hand, had only put a wreath on the front door. They didn't even put up a tree. They rarely decorated (or even celebrated) the holidays._

_"I can't believe you've never put up a tree before!" Perry exclaimed in shock when LaF told her about their family's 'decorating'. "Have you even got your stockings up?" The young scientist shook their head. "Caroling?" Another head shake. "You've never gone Christmas caroling before!?"_

_"Nah," LaF shrugged indifferently._

_"B-but, it's tradition!" Perry sputtered._

_LaF shrugged once again. "Not for my family."_

_"Well, mine goes every Friday this month. I could take you, if you want." The ginger's eyes gleamed hopefully. She adored her friend, and wanted to share this special event with them._

_"I don't know, Perr," LaF rubbed the back of their neck. Would their mother even let them go?_

_"Please, Susan?"_

_The shorter redhead sighed. There was no winning an argument against Lola Perry. Plus, it really would be nice to spend more time with her. "Alright."_

_Perry wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. "Wonderful! Come by at seven tomorrow!"_

* * *

_The Perry's sure went all out this year, as usual. Countless lights, ranging from a beautiful pale to dozens of bright colours, were placed all around the house. Fake deer sat out front with a fake sled, toy candy canes lead up to the house's front porch._

_It was beautiful. Like something you'd see in a cheesy Christmas movie._

_"Susan!" Perry greeted cheerfully when she answered the door. "Come in, we leave in ten."_

_The inside was just as decorated as the outside. The Christmas tree gleamed brilliantly across from the fireplace, demanding the attention of anybody who walked in. Tinsel, more lights, holly, and even mistletoe were placed neatly around the house._

_"Geez," LaF examined a tiny ceramic penguin. "You weren't kidding about the decorations."_

_Perry rolled her eyes and smiled._

_After being friends with Perry for five years, LaF was used to all the extraordinarily neat and beautiful things her family did. Just a simple poster made by the redhead was bound to look just as lovely as its creator. It was an art that LaF had adapted their sloppiness to. It was as if the two were meant to coexist._

_Perry was the yin to their yang, the black to their white, a ray of sunshine in the dark. It was a wonderfully and terrifyingly serene relationship that left LaFontaine both frightened and enlightened all at once. One could not exist without such a equitable friendship._

_"Alright, girls!" Perry's mom appeared from around the corner, startling LaFontaine out of their Perry-induced haze (a sort of dream-like trance that had been happening more and often lately). "Ready to go?"_

_Perry nodded eagerly and LaF grinned._

_"Let's go!"_

_It was so could out. LaF, unfortunately, didn't have any gloves (they lost them in a recent foolish experiment) but Perry had gripped their hands tightly with her mitten-clad ones._

_"You really should get more gloves," Perry frowned at her friend's frost-bitten fingers._

_Their surprisingly large group (consisting of not only Perry's family, but a few close friends and neighbors as well) was currently moving to the next household. Their breaths came out in wisps of fog as snowflakes began to drift down gently from the sky._

_LaFontaine merely smiled at the taller girl. She was so beautiful, with the delicate flakes sticking to her hair and jacket._

_"What are you looking at?" Perry's cheeks heated up slightly._

_LaF shrugged shyly. "You."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're really, erm, pretty."_

_Perry seemed startled by the compliment. She opened her mouth, as if she were going to say something, but quickly shut it. "I- thank you."_

_Another round of 'Jingle Bells' and 'Frosty The Snowman' later, and LaF found themselves looking, once again, at Perry._

_Maybe it was the way the snow fell around her, creating an impossibly more beautiful scene. Maybe it was the generally happy feeling that surrounded LaF as they sang with Perry and her family and the other carolers. Or maybe it was the way Perry looked at them later that night that caused butterflies to erupt in their stomach and a warm, fuzzy feeling to spread throughout their chest._

_Whatever it was, it created a new air between the two friends. A simple glance would make them both look away with a blush. A gentle brush of their fingertips would cause electricity to run through their veins. A smile brightened their entire day._

_And each year since, LaF always went caroling with Perry's. And each year, it was even more wonderful._

* * *

"Sweetie?" Perry's voice pulled LaFontaine from their reminiscing. "Are you alright?"

Ever since the whole 'Podpeopled' incident, Perry had become impossibly more protective over the scientist. She meant well, but occasionally it got a bit overbearing.

"Yeah. Just revisiting the past." LaF couldn't help the smile that spread across their cheeks.

Perry was still just as beautiful today as she was that night all those years ago.

"Anything in particular?" Perry asked gently.

"The first time we went caroling." LaF looked at the woman with an adoring grin.

"Ah," Perry returned the smile as she sat down beside the scientist on their bed. "Any particular reason you were thinking about that night?"

LaFontaine was, once again, awed by everything that was Lola Perry. She was a gorgeous purity that created a whirlwind of emotions that swirled within LaF nearly every time they looked at her. A whirlwind that created a stunning tornado of just one feeling: love.

LaFontaine loved Perry. Loved her so much it was nearly impossible to imagine a world without her. It was a wonderful feeling that had only grown since that night. An emotion she realized with complete and utter shock only a few years ago, during an accidental first-kiss.

"It was the first night I started falling for you." The redhead finally answered.

Perry kissed them sweetly. It was a chaste kiss that spoke a thousand words. "I love you, weirdo."

"I love you, too, control freak," LaFontaine murmured.

No, their favourite holiday tradition wasn't caroling. It was ending a year of falling for Lola Perry, and beginning another.

* * *

**This will probably be posted on my tumblr, as well. (tiny-gay-aurora) it will have the original link to the 12 Days of Carmilla thing.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	2. Day 2: Tinsel

**Oh hey this is like late because I woke up at like 2 and it's almost 4. Wow. **

**But yes. Here's Day 2: Tinsel!**

**It's Hollstein, too!**

* * *

Honestly, Carmilla hadn't decorated for Christmas since she turned into a vampire. Perhaps the entire holiday season had lost its glittery cheer over the centuries due to the morphing of its traditions. Or maybe because she just didn't feel the need to celebrate a Pagan-Turned-Christian holiday every year. Whatever her reason, she just didn't feel like celebrating it.

Laura, however, _loved_ the holidays and had insisted on decorating their dorm, despite the fact that she'd be leaving for her dads in a few days. She'd had a box of lights, ornaments, figurines, the whole shebang, and was going on and on about how much her family adored Christmas.

"One year, my dad got me an _actual_ sword. It was _so_ cool!" She exclaimed.

Carmilla loved the girl – really, _really_ did – but her babbling was almost becoming irritating.

"What did you do when you were little? For Christmas?" That question certainly caught Carmilla off guard.

"What?" She looked up to find that the human was staring at her expectantly.

"What did you do for Christmas? Or whatever holiday you celebrated?"

The simple request brought about sour memories of the vampire's family. She missed them terribly. She didn't even get to say goodbye to them after...

Carmilla shook her head. "Sorry, creampuff, I don't remember." It wasn't a _complete_ lie. She remembered bits and pieces, small memories so foggy they were almost unreachable. She'd have to ponder them for a long time before she could even remotely translate them into words.

Laura sighed, obviously disappointed. "Oh."

Carmilla bit her lower lip. She hated seeing her girlfriend so upset. "Hey," she murmured, reaching out to take the blonde's hand. "I just... I haven't really celebrated the holidays since I was turned. I guess its whole 'cheery mood' sorta got lost with all the traditions."

"It's okay," Laura smiled and sat down in the vampire's lap. "So does this mean you won't help me decorate?"

Carmilla sighed. "Will it make you happy?"

"Yes!" Laura grinned.

"Okay, okay, fine." Carmilla stood up after Laura slid off her lap.

The human gave her a chaste kiss before handing her a box of tinsel. "Start with this."

Between hanging different strands of the shiny decoration and putting up mistletoe in the doorway (a plan conceived by Laura to get LaFontaine and Perry to kiss), the two shared sweet kisses and embraces.

Tinsel still in hand, Carmilla pulled Laura closer to her. "Laura Hollis, you're going to be the second death of me."

"Third death," Laura pointed out with a teasing smile.

"Oh, that's right." Carmilla rolled her eyes despite the adoring grin that had taken place on her lips. "Remind me again what happened when I came back? I believe you confessed your _undying love_ for me?"

"Shut up, you stupid vampire." Laura kissed her girlfriend gently.

Before the kiss could escalate, Carmilla pulled away. "Hmm, I think I can get used to _this_ holiday tradition."

"Kissing?"

"No. Being with you."

"That was _entirely_ too cheesy." Laura kissed her again.

"Oh please, you love it." Carmilla taunted. "I love you so much you adorable nerd."

"I love you, too, you terrible, perfect vampire."

Maybe Carmilla could get back into the habit of celebrating the holidays. As long as it meant being with Laura, she'd be willing to do anything. Even covering their room in stupid tinsel (something she'd be sure to play with in her cat form later) and making sweet promises for their future.

* * *

**This is like the shortest thing I've ever written tbh  
**

**But yes**

**Follow me at texting-creampuffs . tumblr . com **

**or **

**tiny-gay-aurora . tumblr . com**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Day 3: Christmas Sweaters

**This is hella late/short because I had school and I slept all day. Whoops.**

**But look another Hollstein one because I felt like it.**

**Rated T-ish because at the end they're about to uhm... celebrate.**

**This is Day 3, Christmas Sweaters. **

* * *

Laura glanced at the clock worriedly. It was almost 8. Carmilla would be home any minute now.

She looked back down at her project, checking for any visible flaws or imperfections. When she decided it was okay, she snipped the last strand of thread, satisfied.

She worked all week on making Carmilla a Christmas sweater. The vampire didn't really seem all that into Christmas, but Laura was sure she'd like this. It was a dark red colour with a few green stitches here and there, and it had the outline of a black cat. Sure, it was cheesy to make her girlfriend a silly sweater she would probably dislike, but Laura wanted to do _something_ special for the vampire.

The door opened and the brunette trotted in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, beautiful." Laura greeted happily, kissing her girlfriend sweetly. "How was class?"

"Tedious and dreary. How was home?" Carmilla smiled down at the blonde.

"Well, I finished part one of your Christmas Surprise," Laura bit her lip, suddenly unsure of herself. Perhaps Carmilla _wouldn't_ like it. What then? She _did_ say she didn't celebrate Christmas.

"What's wrong?" Carmilla put her index finger under Laura's chin so she would look up at her.

"It's nothing, really," Laura chuckled nervously, her eyes darting everywhere but the vampire. "It's just- what if you don't like it?"  
"I'm sure I'll love it."

"But-"

"Laura, if it's from you, I _know_ it will be great."

Laura seemed to search her eyes for a moment before smiling shyly and stepping away. "In that case... uhh..." She grabbed the sweater from her desk and offered it out to the vampire. It was a bit oversized, but aren't all good sweaters?

Carmilla unfolded it and looked at it. A grin spread across her cheeks.

Laura sighed with relief. "So? What do you think?"  
"Did you make this, cupcake?" Carmilla pulled it on.

"I- yeah, I did." Laura blushed.

Carmilla pulled her girlfriend into a hug, kissing her lovingly. "It's wonderful, darling. Truly."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good, because I have about a million ideas for more sweaters. I hope you like ribbons!"

The look of horror that crossed the vampire's face made Laura laugh.

"I'm kidding." The blonde assured.

"I think just this one is good. Who knew you were so talented with your hands?" Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead.

Laura quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but... I do have some_ other_ skills."

"Care to demonstrate, Miss Hollis?" Carmilla moved her hands to her girlfriend's waist.

"Of course," Laura leaned up to kiss the vampire, already tugging at the sweater. "It's a shame. You really do look adorable in that sweater."

"Hm, but I think I'll look _much _better without it."

* * *

**As usual, this will be posted on tiny-gay-aurora . tumblr . com and texting-creampuffs . tumblr . com**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Day 4: Mistletoe

**Wow day 4 already? I wrote this in school because why pay attention when I can fangirl? I actually had a million tests and finished early. There's also holiday smut somewhere in the depths of my notebook.**

**Anyway, this is Day 4: Mistletoe.  
**

**The ships here are the ot3 and LaFerry.**

* * *

"Why did you put it up in the doorway?" Carmilla asked when she noticed Danny helping her hang the mistletoe.

"Because," Laura turned to her other girlfriend. "I've been watching LaFontaine and Perry flirt endlessly for months and they _still_ haven't kissed. It's _obvious_ they like each other. So, I've taken the liberty of speeding things up a bit."

Carmilla had to admit, that _was_ pretty clever.

"Besides, I'm hoping this can also bring _you two_ closer." Laura smirked.

Carmilla and Danny rolled their eyes. Ever since Laura suggested they 'share', the two had been getting along a lot better. Although the occasional fight did breakout.

"Look, buttercup," Carmilla stood up and walked over to her roommate, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I already told you I'm fine with our little compromise, but I don't think this mistletoe thing is going to get me to kiss Jolly Red Giant over there."

Danny scoffed. "What's the matter, leech? Afraid you'll actually _like_ kissing me?"

Carmilla snorted and shot the redhead a daring glare. "_Please_, Xena, I'd rock your world."

"Oh yeah?" Danny taunted, stepping forward. "Then what's wrong with a little peck on the lips?"

Laura watched the exchange eagerly. Honestly, the mistletoe plan was fool-proof. Even if she didn't get her girlfriends to kiss, she'd at _least_ get LaF and Perry to.

For a moment, it looked like the vampire and the huntress were about to kiss, but two other figures appeared in the door, causing the girls to step away from each other.

LaFontaine and Perry looked between the three curiously.

"Sorry to, erm, interrupt, but we need to settle an argument." Perry explained.

"We're decorating, and Perr said that we should put up garland around the room. But _I_ told her that it would interfere with a few of my experiments." LaFontaine shot their friend an annoyed look, although the adoration in their eyes was apparent.

"Sweetie, it's _Christmas_!" Perry sighed. "We _have_ to put up garland."

"Okay, but it's a _dragon_!"

"Pets aren't even allowed at the university! And it's _not_ a dragon. It's a lizard."

"A lizard with wings that breathes fire? Perr, I hate to break it to 'ya, but that's called a _dragon_."  
"Su-_LaFontaine_, you promised that I could decorate our dorm every year for the holidays."

"That was before I had a _dragon_!"

Laura's gasp broke them out of their tiny argument. They weren't loud, and the entire exchange was more of a disagreement. The affection they held for each other was too obvious at this point.

"What?" LaF looked at the blonde curiously.

"Look up." Laura grinned.

The two friends were suddenly _very_ aware of the mistletoe in the doorway.

"I- Laura, you can't be serious," Perry's cheeks turned crimson. "I-I mean, we're best friends."

"What happened to following holiday traditions?" LaF looked at the woman with a smirk.

Perry bit her lip for a moment. "Well, it _is_ a tradition..." She murmured.

Without another word, LaFontaine leaned up to kiss the ginger-haired girl.

Laura let out a happy squeak and looked at Carmilla. "I _told_ you it would work!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Whatever you say, cupcake. It still didn't work on Danny and I, anyway."

Danny tapped the vampire's arm. When Carmilla turned to look at her, she was surprised with a gentle mouth on her own.

Both kisses lasted all of two seconds before they all pulled away awkwardly. Laura was smiling so hard her face kind of hurt.

"Right... So, thank you for the help. I believe LaFontaine and I have some matters to attend to." Perry laced her fingers with LaF's before pulling them back to their dorm.

"I'm a genius," Laura sighed after a moment. "I _knew_ they liked each other."

Danny kissed the smaller girl's forehead. "They _are_ a pretty cute couple."

Carmilla finally seemed to snap out of her shocked state. "Um... what was that for?"

Danny shrugged. "I wanted to see what would happen."

Laura chuckled. "I also knew you guys had some chemistry, too."

Carmilla wrapped her arms around either girl's waist. "Any other holiday traditions we should be doing?"

Laura bit her lip. "How about some cocoa and cheesy Christmas movies?"

"I like the sound of that." Danny smiled.

"Sounds perfect," Carmilla glanced at Danny with a warm smile.

The rest of the night was spent cuddling under warm blankets and watching _Rudolph_, _Frosty the Snowman_, and whatever else Laura could dig up from her movie collection and Netflix.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, the first draft had something in the beginning between Danny and Carmilla. Heh.  
So yeah, this will also be posted on tiny-gay-aurora . tumblr . com and on texting-creampuffs . tumblr . com  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Day 5: Fairy Lights

**This is really really fucking late I'm so sorry omfg**

**But yeah this is a Hollence thing because I know a lot of people ship them and I thought this was a cute idea. Its just fluff. **

* * *

Why Danny had asked _Laura_ of all people to help decorate around campus was beyond her. After all, Danny was _six feet_ and Laura was _not_.

Maybe it was because Laura spent a good five minutes rambling about how much she liked Christmas and decorating. A tiny part of Laura hoped it was because Danny just wanted to spend time with her. But that couldn't be it, right?  
Whatever her reasoning was, Laura agreed happily. She had been crushing on the TA since the moment she walked into class.

So, as she approached the Summer Society building, Laura couldn't help the excited grin that had taken place on her cheeks.

Danny was standing at the front door, looking a little... _nervous_?

Laura took a moment to appreciate the redhead's beauty. She was tall, powerful, all legs and muscle, really. But in a sexy _best-athlete-on-campus_ kind of way. Her long fingers (which Laura spent a shameful amount of time focusing on) ran through her wavy red hair as she looked around. When her blue eyes met Laura's brown ones, a smile spread across her features.

"Laura! Hey!" She greeted.

She was wearing a _really_ cute red sweater and her pair of orange pants. God, she was beautiful.

"Danny, um, yeah, hi," Laura stuttered. _Wow, Hollis. Smooth._

"So, let's get right to it." Danny lead her inside.

The Summer Society building was large. Most of it consisted of the gym, but that was the second floor. The first floor was mostly the lounge. Various decorations were already being set up by Danny's sorority sisters.

"I got put in charge of the fairy lights," Danny explained as she moved towards the back of one of the lounges, where several boxes sat unopened.

She stopped at one labeled _'Lights'_ and tore it open.

"So, this is your super-secret-hideout, huh?" Laura joked as she grabbed a string of lights.

"Yup. This is where the magic happens," Danny winked.

Laura blushed. "It's, uh, nice."

"It's home." Danny smiled fondly as she looked around the room.

* * *

Laura stood on her tippy toes, stretching as far as she could, as she struggled to hang the lights from a particularly high hook.

She heard quiet huffs of laughter behind her, and turned around to see Danny fighting not to laugh.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Laura pouted.

"Sorry, I know, it's just," Danny took a breath, trying hard to stop her laughter. "You're so cute."

Laura blushed for the second time that day and looked away. "I- uh- um..."

Danny stepped forward, offering to take the lights from the tiny girl. "Look, I'll be honest," she began, hanging the lights in their rightful spot. "I asked you to help me because... well, I kind of really like you, Hollis."  
Laura's cheeks heated up even more and her heart pounded against her chest. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Danny looked back down at her with a warm smile. "You're smart, funny, brave... beautiful."

She brushed a strand of hair behind Laura's ear. Laura leaned into the touch.

"I really like you, too." She admitted.

Danny leaned down. _Oh god, she's going to kiss me,_ Laura thought as her heart picked up the pace. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Danny's right hand cupped Laura's cheek, while her left rested on the blonde's waist. Laura wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulder.

Was this really happening? Laura wondered. Her TA, whom she had been crushing on for_ months_, liked her back and was _kissing her_.

This was _too good to be true_.

But it _was_ happening.

And Laura couldn't ask for a more perfect moment.

When they pulled away, both girls had wide grins on their faces.

"So, you wanna... do something some time?" Laura asked breathlessly.

Danny chuckled. "I'd love to."  
Best. Christmas. _Ever_.

* * *

**Ha. Sorry this is short. The next one will be short, too, since it's kind of a day late, too. I mean, it's already passed midnight, so I guess they're both hella late. Sigh.  
**

**I tried.**

**Anyway yeah thanks for reading!**


End file.
